


I'll be your Dawn on the Worst Night

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Chaos Theory, F/M, Minor Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the sun with him became a regular occurrence for the two of them. Every time that she awoke from some horror, they would lie together before going up to watch the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your Dawn on the Worst Night

**Author's Note:**

> The promos? Anyone else screaming yet. Cause I am. I decided to write this after that scene... Will... you can imagine him like dead or fake or whatever. I don't care. He doesn't tie into this fic. So whatevs. Please enjoy this and I hope you enjoy it.

She knocked on his door, early the next morning. "Fitz," came her voice, just a simple whisper.

He woke up, a low groan issuing from his lips. He made his way across the room, opening the door, and hoping that Jemma was okay. "Jemma?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked, noticing that she seemed anxious, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

She shook her head, pulling her jacket tighter around her. "I want to watch the sun rise. Again. With you. If that's okay?"

He nodded, closing the door behind him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged. "Because I've put you through so much..."

This took him bad. Even after all she had been through, not just the past six months, but the past year, she still blamed herself. "Don't Jems," he said, taking her hand and leading her slowly through the base. As much as she wanted to show that she was okay, she wasn't. Not fully. She was still recovering. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

She looked like she wanted to protest, to object to this, but she kept silent. Just burying her head in the crook of his neck. He tilted his head ever so slightly so that it came to rest upon hers.

They made their way up the stairs and the rest of the way in silence. They didn't need to speak, they always knew what the other was thinking. Sometimes words weren't necessary.

"Perthshire."

Jemma looked at Fitz. She had taken her head of his shoulder (though she didn't want to, she wanted to stay there forever), her face bathed in the early morning rays. "Perthshire?"

He sighed, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "Would you still... Would you want..." He swallowed hard. "A week away. I can... If we can find the..."

"Yes." She didn't even have to think about it. 

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The way the sun bathed her face made her look beautiful, the golden light defining her features.

"The sun," was all she could whisper as she turned back to the window to watch it rise for the second time in all those months. She never thought something so simple as the sun could bring her so much joy, she didn't know she could miss it so much. 

But Fitz never looked at the sun rising, he watched her face light up as the world lit up. There was so much joy in watching her joy.

Once the rest of the world was finally awake, she turned back to face him, staring at him.

He didn't speak. He figured out what she was doing. She was readjusting, taking everything in.

She reached with one hand, and slowly traced his jawline. "You shaved?"

He shrugged. "Only when I had time. It's like before."

A soft 'oh' left her mouth but she didn't drop her hand, but caught his eyes. Those deeps pools of blue. The one colour she thought she'd never want to look at again was the only colour that she wanted to look at.

"What?" he asked. He made it out to sound as if he was somewhat confused but he knew what she was thinking, knew what she was about to do.

As she raised her head, he dipped his and their lips met, and her eyes fluttered shut as his lips danced across hers. When they finally broke apart, a sigh of pure ecstasy escaped from her and she buried her head in his chest, a smile laced across her face.

***

Watching the sun with him became a regular occurrence for the two of them. Every time that she awoke from some horror, they would lie together before going up to watch the sun.

When the cold mornings began to set in, the started each morning with a cup of hot chocolate, a blanket draped around the both of them and the sun causing stars to dance on the fresh blanket of snow.

It was late December when he handed her a box, neatly wrapped with a silver bow.

"But it's too early," she protested, refusing to accept it. She took another sip of her drink, causing Fitz to laugh and he leaned over, gently wiping away a moustache of cream that she had. 

"Just open it Jems, please."

She sighed heavily, giving in and opened it.

Inside was a simple key.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> Title is from "What You Wanted" by OneRepublic. Marvel owns all.


End file.
